Magnetic tape cartridges provide a means to store data on magnetic tape to be saved and read back at a subsequent time. A source of variation of the readback of signals recorded to magnetic tape is the write quality of the recorded signals, which may be a function of the varying response of the write driver circuitry of various writing tape drives. This variation can become more apparent at high tape velocities during write. Magnetic tapes may be interchanged between tape drives, such that a magnetic tape written on one tape drive will be read by another tape drive. Variation in the response of the write driver circuitry between tape drives may thus result in unacceptably poor write quality for recorded signals when the attempt is made to read the signals by another tape drive.